


Nothing Less Than Scripture

by Junebug1312



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: A fic where Ethan and Mark do a video where they’re a married couple for a week and Ethan’s been suppressing his feelings for Mark and Mark has been denying his feelings for Ethan so when the idea is suggested they don’t turn it down in fear of being found out and they realize they want each other during one of the “dates” and waking up next to each other and the week ends with one of them actually asking the other out?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699807
Comments: 27
Kudos: 364





	Nothing Less Than Scripture

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make it short, I said. It'll be fun, I said.

"Getting electrocuted?" Mark suggested, tapping his pen rhythmically against a piece of paper.

Ethan's eyes enlarged and a huff of disbelief spiralled from his mouth, "Veto"

Mark scratched out the idea in his notebook, a sliver of frustration striking him as it was his third idea Ethan had thrown away. A couple of seconds of silence filled with thrumming defeat surrounded them until Ethan rose his arms in the air.

"Training our dogs to talk!"

Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, "Veto"

"Fuck" Ethan groaned hopping onto the kitchen counter, "This is pointless, it's been _hours_ "

"Well, we need a video idea for tomorrow!" Mark complained as annoyed as his counterpart. 

"Have you asked Amy?" Ethan questioned, hoping his answer would be no.

Mark nodded, pressing his forefinger and thumb into his temples to ease the pressure. They were truly stuck between a rock and a hard place with this one. Unus Annus was so close to being finished which had somehow only made it harder to come up with video ideas.

"She's as stuck as we are" Mark stated, flattening his hair with his hands.

Ethan groaned and placed his back down onto the counter forcing Mark to bite down his complaint of how unclean that was. Ethan's regular noises bubbled out of his mouth while he punched the air as if that would get the creativity flowing. Eventually, he stopped and his arms fell limp to his sides in defeat. A snort of hysterical laughter left his mouth.

"Maybe we should just make out on camera, at least some of our fanbase would enjoy that one"

Mark's eyebrows rose as he chuckled deeply, shaking his head due to how insane the concept was. Sure, a video where they have close contact is destined to do far better than one where they are challenging each other but at what fucking cost? Pandering can only get you so far, even when you are in a desperate spot but at least it would be a step forward. It could be entertaining for neutral viewers as well as the hardcore portion of their fanbase that would lose their shit if Mark and Ethan started dating—

Suddenly, a stupendous, horrific idea entered his mind and not even the biggest objections could shove it down.

"That's it!" Mark exclaimed jumping up from his chair.

Ethan's torso swung up and his head just barely missed the low hanging lights, confusion and slight suspicion on his face, "That's...what?"

"Us!" Mark pointed between the two of them, "Our fanbase is obsessed with the thought of us together!"

Ethan still wasn't catching on, stuck watching Mark's far too wide grin spread even further, "And...?"

" _And_ ," Mark explained, excitement colouring his voice, "I say we give them what they want"

"What!?" Ethan exclaimed, the shine of hazel crystallized in his eyes. 

Mark rolled his eyes, assuming Ethan was misconstruing his words, "Not for real numbnuts! We just give them a taste!" 

Ethan eyed him warily which could only mean he was finally understanding Mark's implications, "You don't mean..."

Mark nodded rapidly, "Pretending we're married! The whole nine yards, we sleep in the same bed, live together and—OH we can go on a date!"

Ethan's expression didn't shift an inch, he simply stared at the belligerent man. Mark on the other hand was practically vibrating with joy at figuring out an idea that was easy enough to complete.

"So?"

"So?" Ethan responded incredulously, "Isn't that a little messed up Mark? Queer...uhhh...Queerbaiting or whatever?"

Mark let out a huff of disbelief, "We are not promising that by the end we're going to be together Ethan! It's just a fun _joking_ video idea!"

Though slightly relieved Ethan still appeared irresolute, his teeth worrying into his bottom lip.

"Come on Ethan you have to admit, it's a great video idea for our fanbase even the ones who don't ship us," Mark said, eyeing him knowingly, "And, we can get three to four video ideas out of this one! That means no more moping around the kitchen, sulking for the next three hours"

Ethan perked up at that and Mark knew he had hit the nail on the head. 

"Alright I'll bite," Ethan said with stilted confidence, "How do we get started?" 

Mark grinned, his teeth glimmering in the low-lit kitchen.

* * *

"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Ethan groaned, struggling to haul his suitcase up Mark's tight stairs.

"Content" Mark stated, shoving Ethan's arm out of the way and grabbing his suitcase from him, "You're a dirty, dirty sellout"

Easily Mark strode upstairs, effortlessly carrying the bag Ethan had been cursing out since he arrived at the house. Mark smirked as Ethan huffed from behind him.

"You know suitcases are a lot like pickle jars ok?" he explained goofily, "I... _LOOSENED_ it up for you"

Mark's eyebrows skyrocketed upwards, "You _loosened_ it up for me?"

Ethan grinned as he walked around Mark and braced his arm against the doorframe of his bedroom, "Yep, you're welcome"

Mark rolled his eyes and knocked against Ethan's stomach causing him to stumble backward into the room. Ethan glared back at him and Mark casually maintained his innocent composure.

"Oops"

Without another word, Ethan stuck up his middle finger causing Mark to snort and toss Ethan's suitcase onto the bed. 

"It's your fault anyway, why did you bring so much stuff?" Mark inquired, his eyes grazing over the suitcase.

Ethan shrugged, his shoulders tightening in discomfort, "I don't know...I'm kind of a homebody it's hard for me to know what I might need"

Mark's lips slid into a fond smile, "You do realize we're still in L.A right? If at any point you want to go home, you can"

Ethan gasped dramatically, his hand moving to his chest, "What!? And bail on the challenge!? I would never do that to you _lover_ "

Mark cringed as the word slipped past Ethan's lips. His face scrunched up in disgust and he shook his head.

"Lover is off the table—"

Ethan opened his mouth to speak but Mark held up a finger quickly.

"—And so is papa bear!"

Ethan closed his mouth, a fake scowl overtaking his snide expression, "You're no fun"

* * *

  
  
Mark watched as Ethan floundered through the announcement of their idea as he always did when introducing their video concepts. His hands waving sporadically as he detailed how it would be a three-part series starting with "moving into together" as a real couple would. Of course, both Mark and Ethan knew that this meant one night of sleeping in the same bed and then Ethan would go back to his respective home. Surprisingly throughout the years, Mark for various reasons had shared a bed with most of his friends but there had never been an occasion to share with Ethan. There was always a spare bedroom, tour bus bunk beds or separate hotel rooms. Odd thoughts poured into his head, was Ethan someone who snored? Or one of those sleepers who kicked their bedmate repeatedly? Mark respected his bedtime routine...was Ethan the same way?

He knew Ethan didn't go to bed at ten like he did which meant he would have the bed to himself for a couple of hours. Unless for video sake, they decide to go to bed at the same time. 

"Am I wrong?" Ethan asked in his direction.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Mark blinked at him dazedly, "What?"

"Well I was just saying how this will teach us to get to know each other better and to find meaning in the company of others" 

"Dude..." Mark's lips turned upwards, "That's some straight-up bullshit"

"Mark!" Ethan exclaimed, slapping him playfully, "We need some moral excuse to get away with this otherwise it looks a little suspicious for two bros to pretend to be married, so play along!"

Mark rolled his eyes but nodded emphatically and turned to the camera, "Right! This is going to test our boundaries with each other and in the end, perhaps we will even respect each other more"

Ethan's nose crinkled, a tell-tale sign of oncoming laughter but he remained tight-lipped, nodding along with Mark's bullshit explantation. Ethan clapped his hands together loudly causing Mark to flinch.

"Ok! Just as any good, wholesome, married couple would. We are going grocery shopping!" Ethan exclaimed excitedly and turned to Mark, "Lead the way papa bear!"

"Hey!" Mark immediately countered, "We talked about—"

Ethan rested his head on Mark's bicep and wrapped his arms around it as a child would. The action made Mark smile despite his act of irritation. 

"Maaark" Ethan whined childishly, "Come on!"

Mark shimmied his arm out of Ethan's grip and held them up, "Don't touch me, peasant"

"Don't talk that way to your wife!" Ethan wildly hollered, smacking Mark lightly.

Mark burst out into a heap of laughter, his eyes scrunching closed as Ethan giggled with his head in his hands.

"Alright come on guys" Amy complained fondly, rolling her eyes at the boy's antics. 

"Time to shop!" Ethan announced hopping off of the couch.

Mark, Ethan and Amy jumped into the car and drove steadily to the superstore hoping that they wouldn't get in trouble for filming in the store. They had a small list of almost laughable items to make the video entertaining, corn, jello, hotdogs. Pretty much all callbacks to old videos. 

"Alright _honey_ ," Mark said, the word dripping with malice, "Pick me up some of the good butter since I wasted all of it on your back"

Ethan waggled his eyebrows while grabbing the butter, putting on a show for the camera, "Don't talk about our bedroom activities babyyy"

As per usual, Mark shook his head in revulsion while Ethan played up his seductive role. After the entire bit had been done and they had cut the camera, Ethan had gotten distracted by the contents behind the sliding glass door. 

"Oh hey, Mark! They have that yogurt you like" Ethan mentioned, reaching in to grab it.

Mark brightened and walked over to join Ethan, smiling at the case of high protein, dairy-free yogurt that rarely was available in this store. Either high demand or slow production Mark wasn't sure.

"Fuck yes" Mark exclaimed taking the yogurt from Ethan while smiling at him, "Nice catch"

Ethan rolled his eyes and grasped Mark's shoulders shaking him lightly as he spoke, "Only Mark Fischbach would have a specific preference for fucking yogurt!"

"Don't get him started" Amy pleaded eyes filled with dread, "I can't take another rant about Chobani or Yoplait"

"Hey Yoplait is just as corrupt as Nestle and any god-loving American would choose better!" Mark complained making both Amy and Ethan groan.

As they began walking to the front of the store, arms filled with useless shit and now Mark's yogurt Ethan stopped again. Not paying attention Mark continued, imagining that Ethan was picking up something that he probably needed while they were here. Deciding to do self-checkout to avoid the obvious weird looks they would receive for their items, Ethan passed Mark a bag of bread.

"Here," Ethan said nonchalantly, "I noticed you were out a couple of days ago"

This time Mark stilled, the words leaping from Ethan's mouth startled him. His expression must have replicated those feelings as Ethan let out a small giggle.

"What?" Ethan said coolly, "It's just bread Mark"

With that Ethan took his phone out leaving Mark to scan the rest of the items in peace but a wavering thought crept from one side of his mind to the other. Since when did Ethan notice things like missing bread? Hell, even the fact he knew his favourite yogurt was now appearing unusual to him. Surely...best friends knew that stuff about each other right? It wasn't supposed to make him feel a faint heat building under his skin. As Ethan said...it was just bread. 

A soft rustle from beside him brought his attention to Amy who was smirking at him and not trying to downplay it. He looked her up and down trying to figure out what she thought was so entertaining.

"What?" Mark questioned, scanning over himself subconsciously.

Amy's eyes flashed quicker than lightning from Ethan to Mark, her expression remained unchanging.

"Nothing," she said with ease, "Meet you in the car boys"

Mark gulped as Amy walked away her hips swishing side to side as she glanced over her shoulder leaving him with a lingering grin. Mark didn't have time to decipher what was going on inside Amy's head considering he didn't even know where to start with his own.

The package of bread remained in his twitching hands as he stared down at it.   
After filming a couple of other "marriage activities" like doing the laundry and cooking dinner Mark and Ethan said goodbye to Amy for the night. 

* * *

"It's so weird that Ethan isn't leaving with me" Amy commented, tugging her shoes on.

"Trust me I feel the same way" Ethan hollered from the couch, stuffing Doritos into his mouth.

"Doesn't look it" Mark mumbled making Amy giggle faintly.

"Well, you boys behave yourself," Amy said, traces of something other than playfulness lacing her words, "Enjoy the married life I guess"

Amy winked at Mark as if any of his brain cells would piece together whatever that meant and then Amy was off into the crisp night. Never before had Mark felt nervous to be around Ethan but tonight, his heart was pounding a beat faster than usual and the sweat glistening on his palms wasn't leaving. The bread got in his head. Amy got in his head and hell maybe even HE got in his own head. Markiplier was composed, indifferent but Mark Fischbach wasn't upholding that image very well. Meanwhile, Ethan stared at the T.V with ease, his eyes drooping with each passing moment meaning only one thing. 

"You gonna carry me upstairs big boy?" Ethan joked, his head lolling to the side lazily.

Mark laughed though he was slightly embarrassed at being caught out for watching. Yet, with a simple joke, Ethan was smoothing Mark's nerves. Nothing about this was entirely crazy, they were still on good terms and now Mark could make himself french toast in the morning so all was fucking well. 

"Just like our wedding day?" Mark teased bracing his elbows on the top of the couch, sinking into the pillows.

Ethan giggled tiredly and while it was admittedly cute Mark was a little worried. It was only past nine and Ethan was clearly exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes were suddenly acute. Ethan had been pushing himself pretty hard recently and he couldn't help but wonder if Ethan would go home and work himself to the bone after filming every night. If Mark was able to give Ethan an excuse for some much-needed relaxation then he was happy to do it. 

"Bet you can't" Ethan provoked, a dopey smile forming on his face, "Ain't as young as you once were"

"Them's fighting words Nestor" Mark exclaimed and vaulted over the couch before Ethan could understand what was happening. 

As Mark dug his arms under Ethan's back, he giggled and squirmed but Mark's brute strength seemed to be winning.

"I take it back! Please!" Ethan giggle-screamed and flailed as Mark got a good grip and actually managed to lift him like a baby. 

"You should know by now not to challenge your husband" Mark declared, recklessly giving into the whole marriage ploy.

Ethan continued to shake and laugh as Mark carried him away from the couch and upstairs, worried about falling with each step. Sure Mark was strong but after all of Ethan's working out, he wasn't the light boy he once knew him to be.

"Stop moving" Mark growled close to Ethan's ear and apparently miracles do exist because Ethan stopped.

But it was quick...too quick. On a dime, Mark could hardly get Ethan to do anything much less cooperate. Mark glanced down and saw Ethan hiding his face in his hands, persistently making an effort to not look at him. 

"Ethan?" Mark inquired, his tone filled with such genuine worry it must have startled Ethan out of his weird behaviour.

Ethan looked up and Mark now knew why Ethan had been hiding. A soft but glowing blush tinted his cheeks, highlighting the contrast between white and pink. 

"Oh" Mark smirked, a teasing glint appearing in his eye.

"Shut up" Ethan whined, covering his face again.

"Didn't realize that was a... _thing_ for you" Mark stated, amping up his teasing abilities.

It wasn't a usual day when Mark got to tease Ethan about something that would genuinely embarrass him. Ethan slapped Mark's chest as he finally released him onto the bed. Ethan scrabbled upwards digging his face into the pillows and groaning which forced a chuckle from Mark's mouth.

"Don't flatter yourself" Ethan said, muffled from the fabric, "It's always been a thing for me"

Mark jumped on the bed in a childlike fashion, amusement gleaming in his dark eyes. Ethan's obvious mortification was enrapturing and Mark couldn't help but prod.

"So..." he didn't attempt to hold back his interest, "Is it the voice? Or the domination?"

Ethan screamed into the pillow and Mark held his stomach laughing deep and rich.

"Oh come on Ethan! This is all about sharing and caring! We are married y'know?" Mark taunted unrelentingly. 

This was his one fishing line, if Ethan told him to back off he would but this was too much fun to give up on his own. It captivated Mark, perhaps more than normal.

Ethan pulled his face out of the pillow and glanced at Mark who was attempting to control his shit-eating grin. The pretty blush had only darkened and spread down the nape of Ethan's neck which Mark's eye roamed over distractedly.

"Little bit of both" he admitted, caving in on himself again. 

"Wow...who would have thought?" Mark said amusedly.

"Hey! Large portions of the internet get off on your voice ok?" 

Mark's eyes widened and before he could help himself the words cascaded out of his mouth, "Oh so you get off on my voice then?"

Ethan choked, his eyes enlarging rapidly as he stuttered through his words, "W-what n-no! I was just—that's not what I—"

Mark fell into a bottomless pit of laughter again as Ethan tried to dig himself out of his grave. Truth be told, the information sent a shock of heat down Mark's spine but he ignored that fact. Once his laughter had suspended Mark laid down on his back, staring at the cracks in his ceiling.

"Little Ethan Nestor" Mark sighed dreamily, "A certified freak"

Ethan squeaked and hit Mark with one of his pillows which propelled Mark into laughter again while quoting WAP lyrics at Ethan. Eventually, Ethan lost the feverish blush and joined in on the hilarity, tears springing to the corners of their eyes.

"Can we please finish filming now?" Ethan asked, the tinge of mortification gone from his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Mark said, a yawn overtaking him as he stretched out his arms. 

After speedily setting up the camera to face the bed and several 'home-movie' jokes from Ethan, they were ready to conclude the video.

"Alright boy's and girls" Mark started, "Our next phase is sleeping in the same bed since we're married and all"

"Don't get the wrong idea though" Ethan jumped in, "The honeymoon phase has been over for years"

"Decades" Mark elaborated.

"Centuries!" Ethan finished with a sly smirk. 

"So we will see you in the morning and remember" Mark smiled creepily, "Death is coming for us all"

Mark and Ethan stared scarily at the camera for a couple of seconds and then Mark was bouncing off the bed eager to cut the camera so he could get to sleep. 

"Being married to you is exhausting" Ethan said sleepily.

"Excuse you" Mark countered slinking into the bathroom, "I am a goddamn delight"

Ethan mocked his words quietly from under the covers as Mark coated his toothbrush in toothpaste and feverishly brushed his teeth. Foam started spilling at the edges as he attempted to talk further.

"You would only be so _lucky_ to be married to a gorgeous, rich, five-oven owning man such as myself!"

Mark was met with silence and that simply wouldn't do. He barged through the door, toothbrush hanging precariously from his mouth and saw Ethan sleeping soundly, even breaths spilling from a slightly opened mouth. A tug at Mark's heart sent his thoughts spiralling into nothingness. He watched the boy's stomach rise and fall, curly hair spread over his light blue pillowcase. Mark felt a burst of affection crackle inside of them like a wildfire and along with it a surge of worry. He couldn't help but wonder if his feelings were natural, platonic even. 

His eyes drooped tiredly as weaving anxiety spun inside of him and he decided that this was a problem for tomorrow. Calmly he finished brushing his teeth, threw off his pants leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt and slid into the bed next to Ethan, careful not to touch him. Sleeping next to someone was foreign to Mark considering his last relationship ended a year ago but he found he didn't mind it. Soon enough, Ethan's steady breathing lulled Mark into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

  
The first thing apart from the soft chirping of birds and sun rays hitting his forehead was a solid pressure pressing into Mark's side. His thoughts were fuzzy around the edges, T.V static buzzing behind his eyelids. He felt warm and hazy as he squinted, peering into the bright room. He must have forgotten to close the curtains as the sunshine was washing over everything, colouring it white. He grunted quietly, shifting his weight only to notice a mass on his stomach. Blurrily he glanced down to find an appendage draped over his bare skin where his t-shirt had ridden up. At the image, his eyes widened as he followed the line of the arm up to the person it belonged to. Ethan's torso was nestled against his side, his cheek pressed into Mark's shoulder. 

A bucket of caffeine drenched Mark in nervous energy. Ethan's soft breathing tickled the hairs on his arm and his leg twitched absently against Mark's. His throat swelled as his eyes scanned over the boy's frame. Ethan was already an affectionate person but if they cuddled and that was a rarity, they were never...supine. It was more intimate than Mark had ever gotten with a man and while he was never one to call out odd friendship milestones he was starting to feel strange. Feelings bubbled in his lower belly, ones that he hadn't felt in quite some time as he watched Ethan's eyelashes flutter against his porcelain skin.

As Mark stared at Ethan's face unabashedly wondering when was the proper time to freak out or have a toxic masculinity breakdown, Ethan's eyes flashed open. Suddenly they were locked onto each other and while Ethan was disoriented at first, he caught on quite quickly. His cheeks lightened to a cotton candy shade as he slipped away from Mark with a cough.

"Sorry I didn't—" 

"Nah man don't worry about it" Mark quickly said.

Ethan laid on his back watching the ceiling with careful consideration, his hands intertwined on his stomach. Mark wanted to say anything, a dumb joke or comforting speech to ease this awkward tension but he couldn't think of a single thing. Thankfully, another issue managed to make itself known at the same time. He bit off a groan as he rolled to his side not facing Ethan praying that since they were stuck in this heavy time warp Ethan wouldn't question him. Like most mornings, his underwear was tenting though he felt more annoyed than horny. Considering Ethan was just cuddled up to him if he found out about Mark's problem he was certain it wouldn't be taken as an unfortunate coincidence.

He mumbled something unintelligibly in Ethan's direction as he stalked off to the bathroom and was happy to find no pushback. As soon as he closed the door, he breathed out heavily while leaning against it. Jesus fuck...why was that so bad? Ethan and he weren't naturally stiff around each other. They laughed things off while probably making a dick joke or something. Nevertheless, Mark couldn't help but wonder if Ethan felt the same washing machine turn cycle in his stomach as he had. 

* * *

  
"So today we are going to do the...dun dun dun—husband tag!" Ethan exclaimed brightly.

Mark smiled beside him but it felt plastic. After a speedy, unsatisfying wank and three cups of coffee Mark was feeling less tense but he and Ethan had yet to talk about what happened. Not like anything happened. But they were both acting as if they had hooked up in a drunken mistake when really they had just cuddled. Which in this context was strangely more intimate. Jesus fucking christ.

"I know what you're going to say" Mark began, "'Didn't you guys already do the newlyweds game?' well yes you simple-minded cretins but now we are taking it a step further"

Ethan snickered behind his hand as he watched a grin spread on Mark's face. Maybe Ethan wasn't feeling what he was?

"The stakes are higher than ever before!" Mark exclaimed, "This could end our marriage!"

"No! Honey bear!" Ethan joked causing Mark's hardened expression to crack. 

"No, nope absolutely not" Mark complained, wrinkling his nose.

"Schnukums? Honey bunches of oats?" Ethan asked innocently though his smirk widened as Mark recoiled, "Oh right I forgot... _papa bear_ "

"I will hurt you," Mark said deadpan.

Ethan gasped loudly, "Domestic abuse!"

Mark nervously laughed as he shook his head, his expression wary at Ethan's joke but nevertheless entertained. Ethan laughed and rubbed at his eyes.

"So Amy, hit us," Ethan said, changing the topic as he tended to do when he breached sensitive territory, "First question"

"Alright then we'll start off simple...when did you two _lovers_ meet?" 

Ethan grimaced while Mark smirked, always prepared to embarrass Ethan with this particular anecdote.

"Well, you see it was a day like any other..." Mark began dreamily while Ethan groaned from beside him. 

The weird energy had been sucked out of the room as Mark and Ethan got into their usual banter with Mark being overly egotistical and Ethan trying to push his limits. This morning events had been forgotten entirely as they rambled through questions, laughing whenever they had differing answers and tried to make them related. Apparently, they got married on Valentine's Day because they were both hopeless romantics and wanted to get free meals at restaurants for their wedding anniversary every year. They had a field day with naming each other's best and worst traits, Marks being his beautiful locks and ego while Ethan's was his ADHD and thick gymnastics thighs (his words not Mark's).

"What is the thing you two admire most about each other?"

The light bubbling atmosphere sunk a bit as Mark allowed the words to wash over him. Ethan was expecting him to make a joke because that's the dynamic they had created but Mark was feeling oddly sentimental at that moment. Perhaps it was the forced intimacy of this morning, flashes of Ethan's bedhead and plush lips flooding his mind.

"I admire how kind you are," Mark said truthfully, eyes locked on Ethan's face.

Ethan blinked in confusion, eyes widening as Mark's words hit him without an ounce of teasing within them, "What?"

"You are...a very kind person. If your friends need something you're there"

Ethan swallowed steadily, it seemed he couldn't take his eyes away from Mark. A mixture of suspicion and appreciation simmering in his expression. The room was quiet, forcing an uncomfortable tension to build making Mark regret being honest. Then Ethan cleared his throat and stroked his chin as if he was contemplating a great mystery.

"Your determination" Ethan stated genuinely, "You have this incredible drive with everything in your life"

Mark's heart fluttered at the compliment, a slow smile growing up to his cheeks. Ethan's blush was beginning to become a regular occurrence as he ducked his head away.

"Ok enough with these sappy questions!" Mark hollered, deep voice booming through the room, "Let's get hardcore!"

Ethan giggled, his eyes squinting as the noise poured out of him, "What a tone change"

"I'm _very_ dynamic" Mark boasted, flipping his long hair over his shoulder.

"Just remember you asked for this" Amy warned, scrolling through her phone for raunchier questions.

She cleared her throat as she stopped on a particularly vulgar one. She deliberated including it in the video but they could always cut it out if things got awkward. 

"Name each other's favourite sex act" 

Ethan sputtered nervously, his crawling blush travelling up his neck.

"Oh, Ethan's has _got_ to be 69" Mark teased, winking casually at the camera.

"As if!" Ethan exclaimed, smacking his shoulder.

"Listen _babe_ I know you better than anyone and there is nothing you love more than slobbing on my knob" Mark shrugged as Ethan looked purely scandalized alongside amused. 

"You're a pig, I can't believe I married you" Ethan declared, fainting back against the couch, "Mark's favourite is rimming!"

A monstrous noise came from Mark's throat as his eyes enlarged watching Ethan's poorly masked grin. 

"You asshole" Mark grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey! You're the one who gave me the F level of sex positions on a tier list!"

"Fine! Fine" Mark exclaimed, motioning at Amy, "Next one, higher risk!"

Amy grinned loving the competition building between the two boys. It was more marriage material than she thought they realized.

"Whose louder in bed?" Amy asked, these questions even making her blush faintly.

Both Mark and Ethan's head snapped to look at each other, the same thought popping into their heads.

"Mark!"

"Ethan!"

Their answers rang out at the same time, eyes hardening as they stared at each other.

"Ethan _loves_ to beg!" Mark announced, eyes brimming with wickedness.

"Mark is a profound dirty-talker! Can never _stop_ talking, this guy" 

"He says it like it's a bad thing when he and I both know how much he loves my voice," Mark said, a touch of taunting sprinkling his words, "Right Ethan?"

Ethan scowled as Mark challenged Ethan to say something against him when they both knew about the conversation they had last night. Ethan gritted his teeth knowing that Mark had won this one.

"I'm going to move on before hands are thrown" Amy giggled lightly, the tension between the boys was noticeable, "Where is the weirdest place you have fucked?"

Responses sprang to Mark's mind before he could filter them, each making his throat fill with laughter but Ethan beat him to it.

"Chuck E Cheese"

Mark jumped on the train quickly, "Olive Garden"

"Ohhh those breadsticks really get me going" Ethan pulled his legs up and spread them jokingly.

Mark howled with laughter, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"You guys are spiralling into madness" Amy teased fondly, shaking her head.

Mark grasped his vibrating stomach as Ethan's hands closed over his face suffocating his laughter.

"I'm going to move on to the last question," Amy said though amusement remained present in her tone, "Who is better in bed?"

Uh-oh. Competition back on. Their laughter died out slowly like smoke rising from a doused fire. Thoughts ran rampant in Mark's head as to how he could get under Ethan's skin with this question.

"Clearly due to my stamina and sheer bravado alone I am superior" Mark bragged, flexing his muscles.

"Oh please," Ethan countered, "I have rocked this man's world countless times"

Mark scoffed, eyebrows drawing inward, "We've gone through this Ethan. Your skinny, bony fingers could never please a woman OR a man"

Ethan's eyes narrowed harshly though Mark could spot the untroubled shimmer in his eye.

"You know I'd tell you to eat my ass Mark—" Ethan leaned in closer, his mouth wavering over Mark's ear, "—But you'd like that wouldn't you?"

All the saliva in Mark's mouth dried up as his eyes crossed attempting to look at Ethan. His tone had dropped to sultry teasing and while it was all a joke Mark's stomach was roiling with his early morning feelings again. Mark had this intense, unwarranted desire to kiss Ethan. He was so completely fucked.

Ethan pulled back, a devilish smile on his face, "I win"

Mark coughed distractedly, "Yep...you win"

* * *

  
Two videos done and one to go. Night slowly approached and Ethan and Mark worked harder on shooting and editing a few more videos before bed. Amy had left hours ago due to a dinner she was having with a few of her friends so it was just the two of them. That had never made Mark so nervous. It was this sudden presence of anxiety and despair. Mark knew Ethan was bisexual or at least fluid in some capacity so he wouldn't be disgusted to find out Mark was having some seriously non-platonic thoughts about his counterpart but they were friends. Friends that worked together and saw each other almost every week. Mark didn't want that to change and he didn't even want to have these feelings in the first place. 

A crackle of lightning shook Mark from his thoughts as his spine straightened upright. Slinking away from his computer he glanced out of the window shocked to bear witness to a startlingly violent storm for Los Angeles. 2020 man, the year of the apocalypse.

"Jesus" he mumbled, worried thoughts scattered as he watched the electrical wires sway like a swingset.

"What's that noise?" Ethan inquired walking up beside him.

A surprised gasp flew from his mouth as he touched the window reverently. The outside world was filled with rumbling thunder, dark skies, and shaking trees. Instantly Ethan checked his watch, gnawing on his bottom lip as he read over the digital screen.

"Shit it's already 10 pm"

"Your house is too far, you can't travel in this" Mark immediately responded.

The realization dawned on both boys at the same time as they stared outside. Mark was going to have to be the one to say it though.

"You're going to have to stay here until the storm dies down which might not be for hours" Mark explained, keeping his eyes glued to the leaves flying violently outside, "Your stuff is here anyway so you might as well sleep over again"

Ethan didn't answer quickly which did nothing to quell Mark's anxiety that was on a constant uprise. 

"I'll take the couch tonight" Ethan finally said, walking away from the window.

"What?" Mark turned around rapidly, eyebrows furrowing, "That's stupid you've already slept with me once"

Ethan ducked his head, hiding a soft blush at Mark's words. It didn't sound the greatest he had to admit and so he answered with a responding warmth burning his cheeks. 

"Ok," Ethan said meekly. 

Mark had to shake this tension otherwise he would never be able to explain away his feelings. His eyes flitted over Ethan's rigid form, landing on his hands stuck to his sides. His black nail polish contrasting nicely against his white t-shirt. He almost rolled his eyes at the state of the nail polish which had become cracked over time. Suddenly Mark was struck with an idea, a type of bonding if you will.

"Hey, I have an idea" Mark grinned broadly.

Ethan's eyebrows raised, a suspicious shadow casting over his face, "A good idea?"

Mark rolled his eyes and walked proudly over to the cupboard, "It's me, Ethan all I have are good ideas" 

"Sure" Ethan drawled sarcastically, the blush fading slowly.

Mark pulled out a discarded box of nail supplies from an old Markiplier Makes video and winked at Ethan whose mouth had fallen open.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked skeptically.

Mark waggled his eyebrows and motioned for Ethan to follow him to the bar stools. Reluctantly Ethan obeyed and sat next to Mark who was digging through the collection of polishes. Calmly Mark pulled out the solid black colour, the shade colour titled 'Shadow', cotton swabs and nail polish remover. Mark held his hand out waiting for Ethan to catch onto the program but Ethan didn't move instead, he stared at Mark warily.

"Why are you looking at me like I'm a jar of peanut butter?" Mark questioned, grabbing his hand himself, "I'm not going to kill you with cotton swabs"

"I wouldn't put it past you" Ethan mumbled, a teasing aspect present in his tone.

They went silent after that but it wasn't uncomfortable like before. Mark was concentrating on his job and Ethan was following Mark's actions with his eyes. With ease, Mark poured the remover onto a cotton swab and delicately rubbed it over Ethans nails staining the swab black. Mark could feel the questions dancing on Ethan's tongue and his intrigued gaze was beginning to annoy Mark. 

Still, Mark left it alone, too preoccupied with the job at hand. Better to wait for Ethan to start first, less dangerous territory for him to tread upon. Soon all of the nail polish was wiped away, a clean slate for Mark to begin on.

"Still want black?" Mark asked knowing Ethan couldn't analyze the subtext of a simple question.

"I was actually thinking like a hot pink" Ethan joked, lips twitching into a smile, "Think it would suit me?"

There was the dangerous territory Mark was afraid of. A shade away from incriminating Mark as he was close to responding that in his mind Ethan could pull anything off. When did Mark begin thinking that? 

Mark huffed out a laugh and shook his head, the safest response he could give. With keen precision, Mark shook the bottle of nail polish and twisted off the lid painting thin stripes on his nails. It was thick enough that Mark could see he would only need one coat. 

"You learn this from your mom?" Ethan inquired.

Mark continued to work as he responded.

"She didn't teach me but...I picked up things here and there from watching her"

"Well you're much better than me" Ethan chuckled, "I have to use a whole bottle of nail remover to get it off the sides"

"Oh my talent is unmatched" Mark smiled, eyes flickering up to Ethan's and then back down again.

Ethan's fingers twitched in his grasp, the warmth from his hand a shocking divergence from Mark's icy touch. Yet, Ethan didn't seem to mind.

Ethan laughed randomly prompting Mark to look up at the noise. 

"Sorry I just—" Bubbling giggles rolled out from his mouth, "I can't believe you said my favourite sex position was 69!" 

"What's wrong with 69?" Mark exclaimed shrilly. 

"Everyone fucking hates it!" Ethan yelled hysterically, "It's like the thing you try once and never go back to!" 

Mark stopped all movement as he gawked at Ethan blankly, "Many people like 69 thank you very much!"

"Besides" he continued, "Rimming Ethan? Really!?" 

Ethan opened his mouth to argue but laughter spilled out instead, "Ok fine! I said that to get back at you" 

"Speaking of which, how are my skinny, bony fingers looking now?" Ethan taunted.

Mark snorted after finishing the last nail on Ethan's hand, this time Ethan put his other hand forward willingly. Mark got started again, painting with little error.

"You know I'm actually curious," Ethan said, inspecting his freshly painted nails, "Where is the weirdest place you've hooked up?"

Mark thought hard on the question, face scrunching up in reflection. As he had told Ethan he was a pretty vanilla guy but even he had his wild stories.

"I guess...gym locker room?" Mark answered with a thorn of apprehension despite his normal comfort at talking about sex.

"Oooo" Ethan responded playfully, "Naughty boy"

"Fuck off" Mark replied without any heat behind it, "What about you huh?"

"Not that interesting" Ethan commented, "Parking lot" 

"Story to go along with that?" Mark teased, finally finishing with the polish.

Ethan took his hand away and began blowing on his nails, drawing Mark's eyes to his pursed lips. 

"First boyfriend actually," Ethan remarked, "Derek McLoughlin, thought it would be kinky when really it was just cramped as fuck"

Mark chuckled deeply, lips quirking into a soft smile as Ethan didn't disclose details about his relationships very often.

Ethan's cheeks blushed scarlet as he revealed the next part of the story, "Security guard ended up catching us in the act, I was pissed at him for _months_ "

Mark's eyebrows flew upwards, "He caught you!? Oh god, how far into it were you?"

"Far enough that Derek's hand was stuck down my pants" he squeaked, clearing his throat afterwards.

Mark pushed that image to the farthest corner of his mind possible. It felt dirty and dangerous asking these sexual questions especially knowing that they would be sleeping in the same bed soon enough. Ethan gazed at his nails with a pleased expression and if anything called for a subject change this was the time.

"You like them?"

Ethan's eyes glistened with appreciation yet his blush remained strong as ever. He bit at his lip gently as if the words he wanted to say were formulating in his head at a slower rate than usual. Almost as if he was being picky with his word choice which was rare for Ethan.

"Yeah," he said simply, eyes wandering to Mark's, "Thanks"

* * *

That night Mark and Ethan lay in bed, time moving slower than usual. A peaceful silence fell over the two boys but it was filled with contentment. Mark didn't feel so alone in his feelings anymore not after the glisten of Ethan's eyes, they tended to be on the same page most of the time, didn't they? Why not now? 

While Mark was certain these feelings would come and go, leaving only the traces of discomfort trapped in their timeline, Ethan surely couldn't be missing them completely. Mark's eyes scanned to his side, hopeful that Ethan would be unaware of his gazing. He spotted Ethan's hand lying between their bodies, fingers twitching unceremoniously just as they had done when he had painted his nails. A request perhaps? An offer to Mark? Either way, Mark turned over so his back was facing Ethan. Giving refusal in return.

* * *

"Last video being a married couple!" Amy exclaimed, eyes bright and humourous, "Ready for your date?"

"Do married couples really go on that many dates?" Mark inquired, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel mindlessly.

"Married couples deserve dates too Mark" Ethan teased, smiling mockingly.

Mark rolled his eyes but evaded getting into an argument with Ethan. Waking up this morning, Mark found that the cuddling was a one-time thing but his morning hard-on was as persistent as ever. Due to Ethan's quiet and uncommon presence, Mark had half the mind to get off in the comfort of his bed instead of in the brisk bathroom. However, as soon as Mark lost his sleepy daze he remembered the situation at hand. 

Mark's eyes flashed over to the young boy who had tangled his lower body within the sheets, a sliver of bare skin peeking out from where his shirt had ridden up. Mark licked his lips subconsciously, grateful the man was asleep and as far away as possible. As if on cue, a weary sigh and shaking sensation alerted Mark to Ethan's moving. Thinking fast Mark clenched his eyes shut, afraid that Ethan would call him out on his staring. After a few moments of resettling and then quiet Mark looked again and saw Ethan peacefully asleep. His black nails highlighted against the pale blue bedsheets prompting Mark to recall their conversation last night and then Ethan's extended hand in the bed. As much as Mark made fun of Ethan's hands which he started doing mostly to get on his nerves he couldn't help but admire them now. Smooth and gentle when they want to be but had the capability of roughness. Experienced worn skin from years of gymnastics though the callous' he must have once had were gone. 

Mark shook his head and drowsily flung himself from the bed wanting nothing more than to take care of his now aching problem. When he got off against the back of the hard, wooden bathroom door he couldn't rid himself of the image of hands belonging to a dismembered person.

Now in the safety of the car and his own head he could recognize his panic of this situation. While a stupid date, really just another day of hanging out for them, he was still nervous. There was growing tension between them one Mark felt was almost strong enough to touch. Neither of them had taken the leap to admit it though. Ethan hid it so well Mark had half the mind to believe he was gaslighting himself into assuming the entire thing. 

"We have arrived!" Ethan announced.

Mark was so distracted he didn't realize he had driven them into the parking lot of The Cheesecake Factory. Pushing aside how concerning that was, Mark's skin started to buzz with restless energy. 

"They were nice enough to give us a small table in the back so we can set up cameras without disturbing the other customers" Amy explained to the two boys who appeared to be less than interested in the semantics of it all.

Mark parked the car slowly and turned off the ignition staring out of the front window wondering how in the hell this had all gotten so messed up. A tap on the shoulder forced his head sideway showing a concerned Ethan.

"Ready?" 

Fuck. There was so much... _affection_ perceptible in his tone. Riddled with care and dare he say, love? Mark had always been jealous of Ethan's easygoing endearment when it came to his friends which he had never had a natural talent for. Solemnly, Mark nodded, his lips twitching at his own lie. Ethan couldn't blame him though, how could he ever be prepared for going on a fake date with a guy he had caught undesired feelings for? 

Soon enough they were settled into their small table pushed away from the rest of the crowd who had gawked at the equipment they had brought in. Yet, this was L.A. You'd think at this point a camera crew would go by unnoticed which was close to the truth when less than a few minutes later the customers were busy enjoying their evenings again, ignoring the small team bustling around in the back.

"Whenever you're ready" Amy muttered, watching the digital monitor rather than them.

"Here we are m'lady" Mark started, knowing he had to press down his thoughts by taking on a character.

"Thank you so much sweetheart" Ethan replied with a sickly sweet tone, "This reminds me of the night you proposed! So romantic"

Mark snickered but his humour deflated as Ethan reached across the table and took Mark by his hands.

"I'm so happy to be here with you" Ethan admitted, his tone remaining sweet but losing the touch of gaiety.

Mark gulped, unsure of how to respond. He glanced away feeling an odd sense of pressure with Ethan's eyes examining his face and saw Amy biting at her thumbnail with a conspiratorial smirk on her face. That's when the tree fell on Mark, she knew. She had known all along that there was something more there. Ever since the stupid grocery store when Ethan had picked out the fucking yogurt. 

Evan walked into the shot as Mark faltered under Ethan's gaze and his recent discovery.

"Hello there, boys," he said with a fake southern twinge, "What can I get for you?"

No one at The Cheesecake Factory had wanted to be in the video so to compromise Evan had to pretend to work there and then Amy would relay their real orders to the actual waiters. 

"Spring Salad for me," Ethan said dreamily back to his regular joking.

Mark coughed attempting to hide his discomfort and leaped back into his previous role, "Your finest wine good sir and a bowl of clam chowder"

As Evan walked away he whispered off-camera "Do they even have clam chowder" to Amy causing all of them to laugh. He shuffled off to find the actual servers and Mark relaxed a bit in his chair, he could handle this. All Ethan was doing was acting and Mark could play that same game.

"I've compiled some questions, my dear," Ethan said awkwardly trying to phrase the concept of the video in context to the date, "It'll be just like our...first date!"

"How lovely" Mark responded with overt enthusiasm.

"So... _babe_...what do you like to do in your free time?" Ethan inquired, holding back a chuckle at the lame question.

"Fuck"

Ethan gasped loudly and looked around the restaurant intensely, "Mark! Jesus, we're in public!" 

Mark held his chest as laughter wracked through him, watching Ethan become flustered anytime he mentioned something sexual randomly would never get old. Ethan glared at him, his nose crinkling adorably.

"Oh I see how this is going to be," Ethan said as if he pieced together the dots of Mark's genius plan.

Another competition, testing each other's limits as they had always done. All their viewers loved when they went head to head like this, of course playfully rather than aggressively. Mark could admit he took it too far sometimes. 

"Your turn" Ethan gestured to him, " _Babydoll_ "

Mark smirked and pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. Reminding him of the Your Welcome Tour and their half and half of either hilariously, bad or genius improv.

"Among your friends, what are you best known for?" Mark huffed out after reading it, wondering if people truly used these.

Mark reached for his water and took a large gulp as he winked at Ethan.

Without hesitation, Ethan's eyes lit up deviously, "Biggest cock"

Mark choked on the water, a drop spilling from his mouth as he struggled to swallow the liquid.

"Fuck...you...!" Mark said between coughs.

"You started it!" Ethan said vibrantly.

"Come on boys!" Amy cut in exasperatedly, "A few serious questions, _please_?"

Disliking being scolded by Amy, both boys nodded their heads like she was their mom. 

"What would your perfect morning look like?" Ethan questioned softly, taking a ginger sip of his water.

Unwarranted a thought popped into Mark's head that jolted him to his core.

_WAKING UP NEXT TO YOU_

Mark's breathing became laboured while his eyes glossed over with abrupt panic. Where did that come from? 

Ethan rolled his eyes misconstruing his silence and odd demeanour, "If you say 'with a good fuck' or something I'm going to throw this glass at your head"

Even as Mark chuckled his trance endured unbroken. It was as if he was between two different worlds, stuck floating in space. Like the brink of a panic attack or the stomach-dropping sensation at the top of a rollercoaster. 

Fuck pull yourself together Mark. Just get through this date and then you can repent these last few days for the next several months until you are in a clear headspace. 

"I was actually going to say a slow one" Mark cleared his throat, "I don't have much time to enjoy mornings usually"

Ethan nodded, a deeper understanding replacing his previous annoyed expression. For once, Mark wanted to step out of the spotlight which made him dig in his pocket for another question.

"What's the most important part of a friendship?"

Ethan chewed on his lip, taken aback by the question. He giggled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I suppose..." Ethan paused, eyes attracted to Mark's, "Unending trust. Knowing that you could tell them anything and they would be there for you no matter what"

All exterior noise diminished into a low buzzing as Mark got lost in Ethan's words. Ethan rarely looked serious so Mark found it hard to identify it but his features were tight and his eyes were fastened to Mark. Almost as if there was a message among his words that he was begging Mark to find. 

"When you have that," Ethan said slowly, carefully, "It's hard to let it go and not want more"

After the first couple words, the rest became static in Mark's head. He latched onto those words, not cruel in nature but harsh in context. Mark's eyebrows curved down watching Ethan's eyes flicker back and forth between his. A tiny, bright smile playing on his lips. 

Suddenly it was all too much. This entire night, Ethan's sincere words. Every moment they spent twisting in Mark's stomach like a knife causing him to become nauseous. Ethan didn't want to let their friendship go and Mark was fantasizing about waking up to him every day. It was at that moment that universes collided and Mark knew he couldn't do this anymore.

"I have to—" Mark abruptly got up, hands shaking noticeably, "I just—"

He took off, pushing past the cameras and rushing through the bustling restaurant. His eyes were focused on the doors and nothing else. Panic was blurring his vision and he felt sweat pooling at the base of his neck. He pushed through the doors violently and ran to the side of the building where a shady alleyway resided. His back hit the wall first as his upper body sunk down, his hands finding his thighs to brace himself. He breathed deeply, throat constricted with anxiety. Mark wasn't one to have panic attacks and truthfully he didn't think he was having one now. He was teetering on the border of overwhelmed but like a delusional daydream, he was soon finding his breath easily again. His vision fizzled back to normal and suddenly he was just a man in an alleyway without a deranged disposition.

"Mark" 

While Mark's eyes were glued to the dirty ground covered with garbage, he found himself provoked to look up. Ethan was standing there, staring at him sadly. His features were no longer simply tight, they were twisted in hurt combined with worry.

"Fuck" Mark spewed, voice gritty from his running, "Fuck!" 

He turned and slammed his fist against the wall, not punching just hitting. He needed to exert this extra energy that was lodged in his bones. 

"I'm sorry" Mark apologized, "I didn't mean to fuck this all up"

Ethan's eyebrows furrowed as he approached Mark grabbing his hands, smoothing his thumbs over the scratches etched on his knuckles. 

"You didn't do anything" Ethan promised, squeezing his hands out of habit, "I mistook the situation and thought—well it doesn't matter now"

Mark's breath caught in his throat hearing the melancholy timbre of Ethan's voice. His words confused Mark though, it was his fault. He suggested this stupid thing and then ended up actually falling for his best friend.

"I should have called the videos off" Mark admitted wistfully, "Now you're all caught up in my bullshit"

"So you knew?" Ethan inquired, eyes slanting downwards in despair, a tinge of hurt piercing his tone, "You knew how I felt and didn't say anything?"

Mark tensed, eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment, "What? How you feel about what?"

Ethan stepped back slightly and analyzed Mark's face for dishonesty. He must have seen only truthful confusion as he blinked in puzzlement.

"Wait...you aren't freaking out right now because you figured out I like you?" Ethan questioned like a cop in an interrogation.

Mark's whole body went numb like being doused in ice water. His eyes rapidly widened and he gripped Ethan's forearms acknowledging he looked like he was going to bolt.

"You like me!?" Mark exclaimed in shock. 

"Well yeah duh!" Ethan answered, "I thought I made that obvious enough"

Mark shook his head with a cocktail of annoyance and shock controlling his actions, "What the fuck were you on about then? Unending trust and all that shit? You didn't want to let go of our friendship?"

Ethan smacked his forehead annoyedly, "Fuck! No, I meant it like 'we have something deeper than friendship' and then I said I wanted more! It didn't...it didn't come across that way?"

Mark's mouth fell open as a baffled laugh escaped him. 

"Ethan Nestor you—you are a special kind of idiot" he replied, all fond and whimsical.

Ethan groaned as that amazing, stupendous blush spread thinly on his cheeks. Mark wrapped his arms around the small of Ethan's back and pulled him closer so their chests were touching. Ethan's eyes flickered down to his lips due to the close proximity.

"I'm going to take this as...a confession of your own?" Ethan said with hopeful eyes.

"No I'm just really feeling in the cuddling _mood_ right now," Mark said sarcastically. 

Ethan giggled as he always did when Mark made fun of his ignorance. Both boys sucked in the invigorating air of the night, each exhale, a plume of grey smoke filtering into the small space between them. Eventually, Ethan's lips started to chatter and he pushed in closer, wrapping his lean arms around Mark.

"Fuck" Ethan said shakily, shivering in Mark's hold.

"Guess we should get back to our date" Mark murmured, perfectly content to be freezing in Ethan's arms forever actually.

"Yeah" Ethan agreed but made no move to separate.

"Well, well, well" 

Ethan and Mark went rigid as they turned their heads to see Amy standing with her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her lips.

"Oh shut it" Mark exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

Ethan was the only one in shock out of the three. He looked between Amy and Mark incredulously.

"Wait, you knew!?" Ethan asked Amy, then turned to Mark, "And you knew she knew?"

"I figured it out in the restaurant" Mark mentioned briefly, "Satisfied Amy?"

Though mischievous Amy had a trace of genuine contentment for the two boys, "Very. Carry on boys"

She turned on her heel, shaking her head as a small laugh sprang from her mouth. Once she was out of vision again, Ethan stared at Mark in disbelief. Mark shrugged his shoulders and ruffled Ethan's hair, smirking at the glare that flared up.

The glower expired into keen excitement with a thin veil of tranquillity. 

"Hey, Mark?" Ethan inquired, biting at his lip.

Mark's eyebrows rose at Ethan's change in behaviour, "Yeah?"

"Tomorrow night" Ethan stated punctually, "I think we should try our hand at a real date"

Mark's lips quirked as his chest heated with affection, "Ethan Nestor...was that your piss-poor way of asking me out?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and smacked Mark's chest, "Oh my god! You can't cut me one bit of slack can you?"

Mark's eyes glimmered and feeling a splinter of courage lifted Ethan's chin. Ignoring the way Ethan's almond eyes shaped into perfect circles filled with questioning, Mark leaned in and did what he had wanted to do for the past three days. Ethan's lips were cold but that didn't discourage Mark one bit. He tasted sweet like spearmint gum and mewled as soon as Mark's hands lifted to his hair. Ethan kissed unlike how he lived, he took what he wanted without any fucks. It was intoxicating and considering Mark couldn't get drunk off alcohol, this was a pretty good substitute.

Though he wanted to never move, eventually Mark's breath began to thin and his head was spinning with overwhelming fervour. He pulled away, resting his forehead against Ethan's whose chest was heaving as he panted.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ethan pronounced boldly.

Mark chuckled deeply, eyes dancing over the pink shading Ethan's cheeks due to the cold. His lips were cherry red in comparison after he had been kissed breathless. Mark burnt the image into his brain, lest he never sees the beautiful sight again. 

"I can't believe this week started with me being your husband and ended up with me being your boyfriend" Mark teased. 

Ethan huffed out a chuckle, "Nah you're just my hot sidepiece" 

Mark gasped and pushed Ethan away from him playfully. Ethan crumpled into an abyss of giggles.

"You better run Nestor" Mark threatened, eyes shading dark.

"Please, sir! I am but a defenceless child!" Ethan exclaimed in a pitchy squeak threatening to crack Mark's serious demeanour. 

Ethan took off sprinting with Mark close on his heels, head spinning with jovial energy. 

* * *

The video flowed smoothly after the impromptu break. They took some of the questions earnestly but most were lost in fits of giggles and stupid dick jokes. Several times Amy had to cut the camera to remind Mark that if he looked at Ethan like he was going to jump him the viewers would catch on pretty fast. Ethan being Ethan blushed profusely while Mark simply winked, a burning embarrassment sizzling deep in his chest. 

As soon as the four members of Unus Annus were back in the car, Mark could hardly keep his thoughts away from Ethan and their upcoming date. This entire week had been an acid-trip of fear and delusion only to end with an actual relationship. It didn't help that Mark could feel Ethan's stare burning holes into the side of his face as Amy and Evan rambled on about who knows what. Mark caught his gaze a few times and while there was a quality of fondness, the overwhelming element was hunger. It made Mark jittery. Ethan had slept over last night meaning his clothes were still at Mark's house. Would Ethan leave? Did he want to take things slow?

Before he knew it, Mark blinked and they were back at his house. Amy and Evan exited the vehicle first, both yawning and saying goodbye. They had brought their own vehicles and parked them at Mark's because it was easier to only take one car to the restaurant. Mark tried to keep his focus solely on wishing his friends a good night but his mind was preoccupied. Ethan's hand had settled on Mark's thigh and while it was static Mark's thoughts were scrambled like puzzle pieces. He wasn't sure if Ethan was suggesting anything by it but after the week of torturous flirting Mark's brain was spotlighting one idea.

Life was passing by in fragments, as soon as they left the car Mark blinked and they were inside his house. He dropped his keys into the bowl near the door and shucked off his jacket. That same high-strung energy surrounded them but for entirely different reasons.

"So.." Mark started, attempting to make conversation but as soon as he turned around Ethan was attacking him.

Mark gasped into the kiss, unprepared for the onslaught. Ethan was devouring him, delirious with requited lust. When Ethan pulled back, spit slicking his lips his eyes were clouded with lust but he had the courtesy to back off.

"S-Sorry I just—"

Mark didn't want an explanation. His one-track brain propelled him forward as he shoved Ethan into the wall, pinning his arms with his hands. Ethan gasped quietly, his eyes enlarging with shock and feverish desire.

"You have been driving me fucking crazy all week" Mark breathed gruffly, "You know that?"

Ethan opened his mouth as if he was going to explain away his actions innocently but his twitching lips gave him away. A knowing smirk displaced his angelic smile that emitted purity. 

"You little bitch" Mark laughed breathlessly, placing delicate kisses against Ethan's jawline.

Ethan joined in with the laughter, tilting his head back till it hit the wall, "As if you can talk Mr. Sexy Voice"

Mark grinned as he continued to graze his teeth down Ethan's neck, nipping and sucking at the perfectly unblemished skin. 

"Which is worse in the morning by the way" Ethan moaned, "Found out that fun little fact" 

"Good to know" The words a growly whisper sending a shiver down Ethan's spine.

" _Fuck_ " he groaned eagerly, eyelids fluttering.

"We should probably move to the—"

"Too far" Ethan interrupted with laboured breath, "Need you now"

Ethan detached from the wall and grabbed Mark's wrist, the view of his nails prompting a small smile from Mark. Their clothes got lost along the way, a trail of items leading to the edge of the couch. All that was left were their boxers, both tenting from the anticipation and their desire. Ethan couldn't stop swallowing and Mark had a small melt-down because he was actually making Ethan's mouth _water_. Still, flashes of their previously untouched friendship gripped Mark, made him hesitate. But only for a moment and then Ethan's gaze proceeded to make his skin buzz with electricity and he was back on track of not giving a fuck. 

"Want me to show you my actual favourite sex act?" Ethan teased, sultrily. 

A cloud of arousal spun around Mark wrapping him in Ethan's breathy words. He nodded unable to produce a vocal response. Ethan's hand trailed down Mark's chest until it landed on his stomach. Then Ethan's other hand dipped under Mark's waistband asking for permission with his chaste eyes. Mark gulped and a short movement of his head was enough for Ethan to pull them down in a swift drag. From there, Ethan pushed Mark so he fell onto the couch, shock and lust circulating through him. Easily, Ethan fell to his knees and Mark's brain short-circuited. Ethan's eyes were hooded as he smirked keenly.

He kissed up Mark's thighs enjoying the slight quiver of the muscle straining. Meanwhile, Mark stared persistently at the ceiling since the sight of Ethan on his knees was pumping thick arousal through his nervous system. 

"Talk to me" Ethan encouraged before dipping his head down and engulfing Mark without warning.

Mark's answering moan was strangled and without being able to stop himself his hands flung to Ethan's hair. 

"Oh, shit" Mark groaned, already bucking his hips into the warm tightness.

Ethan's bright, big eyes looking at him caused Mark's vision to go blurry and that same breathless quality a panic attack had was a sidestep away. Ethan's fingers might raise eyebrows in terms of being able to give pleasure but his mouth never rose questions for Mark. As they had found out in previous videos, Ethan's gag reflex was down to nothing which holy _shit_ was working in Mark's favour at the moment. His tongue was pure divinity and it could be called nothing less than scripture. 

"You're so good," Mark said, deliberately pitching his voice lower.

This had the wanted impact as Ethan moaned and delicious vibrations encased Mark. It was whiny and high-pitched and made Mark throb in his mouth. Ethan's eyes were glazed over like sucking Mark off and hearing praise was all that was need to rev his engine.

"Come on" Mark urged, dirty and deep, "You can take it deeper can't you?"

Ethan's eyes rolled back as Mark's words soaked over him and he pushed himself forward, throat constricting around Mark's dick. A wicked smirk crept on Mark's face as he remembered Ethan's affinity for domination. 

"Show me how badly you want it" Mark groaned, thrusting his hips slightly harder still gauging Ethan's comfort level.

Ethan choked momentarily which only made him suck deeper and harder. Spit gathered at the sides of his mouth as he bobbed his head with rooted intention. A flurry of moans burst from Mark as he settled into the intense pleasure, his bones trembling under his skin. Suddenly Mark noticed movement coming from below Ethan, he strained his neck to see Ethan's hand wrapped around his arousal. A timbre growl flew from Mark's mouth as he watched the desperation of Ethan's movements and the eagerness of his mouth on Mark. All it took was his voice and dick in Ethan's mouth to turn him on. 

"Fuck yeah that's right" Mark moaned, gritty and raw like it was dragged over hot coals, "Touch yourself for me" 

Abruptly Ethan stopped, his mouth tightening profusely around Mark's length making him buck his hips unintentionally as Ethan whined audibly. The tendons in his neck were straining and his entire body had stopped moving. When the reality caught up with Mark, he couldn't help the punch of arousal that hit him.

" _Oh_ " Mark gasped, head swinging backwards, "Ethan, oh _fuck_ "

As soon as Ethan's head cleared and he was bobbing his head again, dazed with pleasure, Mark was coming. The image of Ethan stiffening and coming so quickly replaying in his head. Ethan continued to suck him through it, giving short licks under the head that gave Mark burst after burst of pleasure.

Mark had to drag Ethan off, otherwise, Mark was certain Ethan would keep going. His eyes were glossy and disoriented as he smiled cockily at Mark.

"Fuck, your mouth" Mark exclaimed, fingers twisting through his hair.

Ethan licked his lips making Mark's dick twitch as Ethan climbed tiredly onto the couch. Ethan's head lolled to the side and he kissed Mark's shoulder which was salt-slicked. 

"Guess we now know whose really louder in bed," Ethan said, digging his teeth lightly into Mark's skin, "As if it's a _BIG_ surprise"

Mark huffed out a laugh as he ruffled a hand through Ethan's dishevelled hair. Ethan giggled and ducked away from Mark's hand. 

"Maybe I am louder but I was also right"

Ethan rose an eyebrow, "About what?"

Mark leaned in and nipped Ethan's earlobe playfully, "You do love slobbing on my knob"

Ethan narrowed his eyes and stuck a finger in his mouth to mimic throwing up. Mark chuckled while reaching for the blanket behind them since it was getting cold without clothes but Mark was too lazy to grab them from the floor. 

"What? It's true!"

He wrapped the blanket around them and while Ethan continued to play up that he was disgusted, he scooted closer to accumulate the warmth. 

"You got a problem with that?" Ethan tantalized, breath hot on Mark's neck.

Mark grinned and placed his arm around Ethan, pulling him even closer. Eyes glowing with post-coital comfort and happiness. He nuzzled Ethan's neck light-heartedly causing Ethan to giggle squeamishly. 

"Not a single one"

Ethan's returning grin was powerful in its strength and warmth. His eyes twinkled with promises of more to come, an edge of suggestiveness but mostly affectionate. He tucked under Mark's chin who rested naturally on the side of his head, his hair tickling at his chin yet he had no intention of moving away. That draw to Ethan that made him invite him out to L.A. in the first place was still as intense as ever and Mark had no plan to sever it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize for using the term 'slobbing on my knob' not once but TWICE.


End file.
